


First Time I Meet You

by Tophie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is a Teacher, Erik is a Father, F/M, First Crush, First Meetings, Kid!Ororo, Raven is a teacher, kid!Peter, kid!Wanda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophie/pseuds/Tophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy no era un día cualquiera para Pietro Maximoff.<br/>Hoy, Pietro Maximoff, conoció a Ororo Munroe. Y todo se fue al diablo desde ese momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time I Meet You

Hoy no era un día cualquiera para Pietro Maximoff.

Hoy no era un día cualquiera para Pietro Maximoff AKA Peter.

Hoy no era un día cualquiera para Pietro Maximoff, AKA Peter, de 6 años de edad.

Hoy, Pietro Maximoff, conoció a Ororo Munroe. Y todo se fue al diablo desde ese momento.

 

La familia de Peter se caracterizaba por su poca o nula estabilidad en una determinada zona geográfica, es decir, se mudaban constantemente. Sobretodo cada vez que alguno de los miembros de la familia llamaba atención no deseada, lo que pasaba muy a menudo. Es decir, si vives con un padre con problemas de manejo de ira y con erróneos mecanismos para enfrentar las adversidades, _No Peter, incrustar los cubiertos en las paredes de la cocina sigue sin ser considerado como una forma de violencia doméstica_ y una hermana – gemela- cuyo significado de “no volar nada” es justamente lo contrario, _¡Papáaaaa, Peter me hizo explotar la licuadora!, ¡¿Pero cómo eso es mi culpa?!, ¡Tú me estabas molestando!, ¡Ni te toqué!, ¡¿Y cómo apareció mi cabello con témpera?!, ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar que no todas tus desgracias son culpa mía?!, ¡Papáaaaa Peter está siendo malo conmigo!, ¡Papáaaaaa! ¡¿Por qué no fui hijo único?!,!Cállense los dos o los mando a un internado!_. Y bueno, con una familia como esta sería un poco difícil no llamar la atención, además el cabello plateado de Peter no ayudaba. Muchas gracias.

Pero Peter entendía.

A su corta edad entendía que ser padre –soltero- de gemelos – y vaya qué gemelos- no era un trabajo fácil. Entendía que ser abandonado de un día para otro por la persona que juró amarte y estar a tu lado de por vida era una herida muy difícil de sanar, lo sabe porque él mismo lo vivió sólo que desde la perspectiva de hijo. Entendía que su hermana tenía que librar batallas diarias para poder mantener el control de sus poderes, sabiendo que el más mínimo descuido podría provocar la muerte de alguien o de ella misma. Entendía que a pesar de que su familia fuera pequeña y un poco rota se querían lo suficiente como para seguir juntos. Sólo eso era suficiente para él.

También entendía que el amor podía doler mucho.

Pero volviendo al problema inicial. Hoy no era un día cualquiera para Pietro Maximoff.

¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan en sus mochilas?. ¡Sí papá!. ¿Cuadernos, libros, lápices?. ¡Sí papá!. ¿Tienen sus almuerzos?. ¡Sí papá! – Dijeron los gemelos mostrando un billete de 10 dólares cada uno en sus pequeñas manos. Bien, vámonos. Y los tres subieron al auto para dirigirse a la nueva escuela, hasta que el tranquilo silencio fue interrumpido por el peliplateado. ¿No deberías mandarnos un almuerzo más saludable, como manzanas, sándwiches, jugo de fruta?. Confío en su buen criterio al momento de comprar su almuerzo Peter. Tengo 6 años, ¿cómo puedes confiar en el criterio de un niño de 6 años?. ¿Prefieres que cocine para ustedes? Porque puedo hacerlo. Pensándolo bien, mejor sigue confiando en mi buen criterio. Y no se mencionó más del asunto ni de la sonrisa de tiburón que su padre mostró durante todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la escuela y bajaron para despedirse.

El lugar donde se habían establecido era un lindo suburbio, lleno de casas bien conservadas y amplios jardines. Lleno de gente aparentemente amable y bien educada, que en las mañanas se despedían en los pórticos de sus seres queridos con abrazos y besos en las mejillas hasta la tarde, y al mediodía sacaban a pasear a sus mascotas o a cuidar su jardín. Era la típica imagen para una postal de los años 60 y Peter no podía evitar pensar con un poco de paranoia que su familia sería descubierta pronto al ver los vecinos volar el primer mueble por los cielos cubierto de una luz escarlata o al ver las tuberías de metal dobladas en formas extrañas. Sí, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Peter siempre pensó que Hawai sería un bonito lugar para vivir, tal vez debería proponerle ir a ahí a su padre después de que sean “expulsados” – AKA huir antes de que los policías intervengan- de este lugar.

¿Peter escuchaste algo de lo que estaba diciendo?. Eh ¿sí?. Erik solo le levantó una ceja a su hijo como esperando que le repitiera lo que había mencionado. Hmm, ¿no debo confiar en extraños y debo decir siempre la verdad?. Erik lo siguió mirando. ¿Los twinkies no son considerados como almuerzo?. Inténtalo de nuevo. ¿La familia es primero?. Erik se quedó observándolo un momento más y suspiró cansado a pesar de ser las primeras horas de la mañana. Sólo prométanme que estarán bien – dijo Erik suavemente. Los gemelos asintieron con firmeza ante la declaración de su padre, es que a veces la fuerza provenía de ellos y era necesario reconfortarlo, ya que, no siempre puede uno mostrarse seguro ante el mundo.

Peter sabía bien cuál era el papel que les tocó vivir al ser considerados “mutantes”. Sabía muy bien los beneficios y las desventajas de tener estos sorprendentes poderes. Tenían que ser cuidadosos. No sólo por los vecinos asustados, sino por las varias organizaciones que matarían – literal- por investigarlos. Estos tiempos eran complicados. Sobre todo si eres un mutante. Sobre todo si eres un niño.

Wanda, recuerda que alterar la realidad no está permitido ni si quiera cuando te toque un profesor que no te agrade. Peter, recuerda hablar, caminar y comer despacio. Ambos niños asintieron de mala gana, proponiéndose mentalmente cumplir con lo mencionado o al menos intentarlo. Y lo más importante de todo, recuerden que los quiero mucho. Diciendo esto Erik se acercó para darles un intento de abrazo, un poco incómodo y con falta de práctica, pero igual de cálido que una fogata en invierno. Peter sabía que su padre lo estaba intentando. Peter entendía.

Viendo a su padre alejarse en su auto los gemelos se propusieron a ingresar a su aula de clases. Ambos tenían muchas expectativas de este nuevo lugar, ¿cómo los recibirían? ¿conocerían gente buena? Y sobre todo ¿sería este el lugar donde al fin se quedarían? Peter lo dudaba, pero soñar le estaba permitido.

¡Oh!, ustedes deben ser los gemelos Maximoff ¿no es cierto? – dijo una cálida voz al llegar a la puerta de la escuela. Yo soy el profesor Charles Xavier, pero pueden llamarme Charles si desean y seré su maestro este año. Lo primero que Peter pensó al ver al profesor Xavier es que era una persona pequeña, no tanto como ellos, pero más baja que el promedio de adultos. Sus cabellos eran marrones, a simple vista parecían estar bien peinados y sus ojos eran azules, como los de una piscina bien limpia. Si bien sus gustos para vestirse no iban con la de las personas de su edad –porque no parecía ser mayor que su padre y él era joven de por sí- su trato era transparente y amable. En una primera instancia, a Peter le agradaba Charles.

Wanda, dime por favor que no vas a desaparecer al nuevo maes….¿Wanda?. Cuando Peter volteo a ver a su hermana no la encontró a su lado donde la había dejado, es más ni ella ni el profesor Charles estaban a su lado, solo veía un largo pasadizo lleno de alumnos y profesores dirigiéndose a su aula de clases.  Genial, se había distraído de nuevo y lo habían dejado atrás….de nuevo. Nota mental para Peter, tu atención es más corta que la de una mosca  en un tazón de frutas.

Sabiendo que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, sólo le quedó entrar por su cuenta y buscar a su hermana. Intentó no llamar mucho la atención, pero era muy difícil, su cabello plateado y piel pálida resaltaban antes de que el si quiera pudiera abrir la boca. Era como si se pusiera un cartel con luces de neón que dijera “por favor golpéame”. A veces Peter odiaba su suerte.

Mientras iba lamentando su genética y prometiendo exigirle, una vez más, una explicación a su padre de por qué tenía el pelo plateado y no marrón como su padre y su madre, no se percató de la persona que tenía al frente y que estaba intentando llamar su a tención ya hace un tiempo.

¡Hey, te estoy hablando!¡Holaaaa!. Peter alzó la mirada hacia el origen de la voz y fue cuando todo se fue al diablo.

La mutación de Peter le permitía correr kilómetros y kilómetros sin cansarse, le permitía correr a una velocidad que cualquier avión de guerra quedaría relegado y su creador avergonzado. Pero no solo le permitía tener una velocidad física sobrehumana, sino que su velocidad de procesamiento mental también era rápida. Muy rápida para alguien de su edad.

Sin embargo, en ese momento todo se detuvo.

Peter se preguntó si estaba en hipervelocidad, luego se daría cuenta que esa pausa en su mundo no era causada por su mutación.

¿Eres nuevo en la escuela no?. Peter no dijo nada. ¡Me gusta tu cabello es blanco como el mío!. Peter siguió sin decir nada. ¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara para que la estés mirando tanto?. Peter solo se dedicó a observarla, y ¿qué más podía hacer?, si cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con las nubes más blancas del cielo frente a sus ojos. Apostaba que seguro eran tan suaves como las que estaban arriba – y no que las hubiera tocado, pero podía imaginarse-. Tenía frente a sí la mirada más clara y azul que había visto en su vida, incluso las aguas turquesas del Caribe eran turbias a su lado – al menos eso había visto en los documentales de National Geographic-. Su piel era el contraste de la suya, era canela, bronceada, de un color exótico que le hacía recordar al verano. Y su sonrisa pareciera como si llamara al sol. Era todo lo opuesto a Peter.

Me llamo Ororo y estoy en el 1ero B ¿tú cómo te llamas?. Y Peter recordó que era una persona con un nombre. Pietro. Que nombre tan raro, ¿eres extranjero?. Peter no pudo evitar encogerse un poco al escuchar la palabra “raro”, malos recuerdos. Oh lo siento, no quise incomodarte, mi profesora siempre me dice que a veces soy muy directa en mis comentarios. No te preocupes, esa palabra ya es parte de mi vocabulario hace mucho, le habría gustado decirle, pero en lugar de eso se encogió de hombros y preguntó. ¿Tu profesora?. ¡Sí, Miss Raven, es tan genial, la vas a amar!. Mi profesor se llama Charles. Oh, entonces estás en 1ero A, me han dicho que ese maestro también es genial. Peter sólo asintió y volvió a guardar silencio.

Pasaron unos momentos en el que los niños caminaban presurosos por su lado. El tiempo empezaba a moverse un poco más rápido. ¿Y…tienes algún pasatiempo Pietro?. Peter podría decirle que le gustaba correr parques enteros, jugar videojuegos para mayores de 18 –por el contenido de acción claro-, escuchar a su padre contarle historias antes de dormir o ver películas de Disney con su hermana. La verdad no tengo nada que me llame la atención. Pero prefirió la respuesta autista y evasiva. Peter quería estampar su cabeza en la pared más cercana.

Oh bueno…creo que mejor voy yendo a mi salón, siento mucho haberte incomodado – Dijo Ororo al sentir el incómodo silencio y se dispuso a marcharse. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacer algo o quedaría como el idiota más grande de todos. ¡Espera!. Ororo volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad. Es ahora o nunca Peter. Siento mucho ser tan…..yo, normalmente no suelo ser así, en realidad ni si quiera sé cómo soy, pero definitivamente no es así, lo que trato de decir es que, bueno, lo que trato de decir es que….nunca me había hablado una persona tan linda como tú a menos que quisiera pedirme algo, pero tú no, o bueno no sé tal vez sí quieras pedirme algo y yo no te dejo hablar, igual si quieres pedirme algo puedes hacerlo, pero igual te agradezco que me hayas hablado, ya que, no conozco a nadie y ser nuevo en la escuela es lo peor y bueno….yo…. yo. ¿En serio te parezco linda?. Oh Dios mío, Peter iba a morirse de vergüenza en ese mismo momento. Por favor, que alguien pare con su sufrimiento. Tú también me pareces lindo Pietro. No, definitivamente esto era mucho peor. En uno de sus programas favoritos – que veía a escondidas de su padre- uno de los personajes vomitaba cada vez que la chica que le  gustaba le hablaba. Siempre le pareció ridículo esta reacción, pero ahora podía entenderlo, porque era justamente lo que quería hacer, pero no creía que Ororo lo tomara a bien si vomitaba en su cara.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero Ororo estaba sonriendo de nuevo y podía jurar que no había nada más hermoso que eso. Y solo se dedicó a observarla porque es lo que hacía mejor.

¡Ahí está profesor Charles!-Gritó Wanda. Peter, te estábamos buscando, pensábamos que estabas detrás nuestro, ven conmigo es hora de iniciar las clases. Charles tomó suavemente la mano de Peter para llevarlo a su salón hasta que notó la presencia de la otra niña. Ororo veo que ya conociste a Peter, espero que no te haya hecho ninguna travesura, por lo que me cuenta Wanda es su pasatiempo favorito. ¡Entonces sí tenías un pasatiempo!- Exclamó Ororo entusiasmada. ¿Por qué te llaman Peter?. Es un diminutivo de Pietro. ¿Puedo llamarte así también?. Seguro. Ambos niños se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Hoy no era un día cualquiera para Pietro Maximoff.

¡Ahí estás Ororo, las clases comenzaron hace cinco minutos! Charles estás intentando robarme a mis estudiantes? – Dijo la rubia en un tono de broma a su hermano mientras se acercaba al grupo a mitad del pasadizo. Para nada Raven, en realidad yo vengo para llevarme a mi estudiante también, ¿niños por qué mejor no vamos avanzando y se ven luego en el recreo?- Dijo Charles a los niños ahí presentes.

Hoy no era un día cualquiera para Pietro Maximoff AKA Peter.

¡Nos vemos luego Peter!. Ororo cogió con una mano a su maestra y con la otra se despidió de su nuevo amigo. ¡Esperaré con ansias al recreo!

Hoy no era un día cualquiera para Pietro Maximoff, AKA Peter, de 6 años de edad.

Peter solo atinó a levantar la mano para despedirse también mientras escucha a la maestra decir algo como, Hoy ha salido mucho el sol Ororo, ¿veo que estamos de buen humor?

Hoy, Pietro Maximoff, conoció a Ororo Munroe.

Ororo del 1ero B, cabello blanco como las nubes, ojos azules como el cielo, piel bronceada como la canela, sonrisa brillante como el sol, su profesora piensa que a veces tiene comentarios muy directos, pero a Peter poco le interesa eso. Solo quería pasar más tiempo con ella, ¿por qué?, ni él mismo lo sabía. Y esperaría también con ansias al recreo, y tal vez le preguntaría a Ororo a qué se refería su maestra con lo del sol y su buen humor. Le contaría sobre sus pasatiempos favoritos y tal vez la invitaría a participar en alguno de ellos. Tal vez le contaría sobre los malos recuerdos en sus antiguas escuelas para intentar justificar la razón de su conducta inicial, incluso tal vez le contaría sobre su padre y su hermana y sobre lo mucho que los quería. O tal vez, sólo se quedaría callado y la observaría porque eso es lo que hace mejor. Porque eso es lo que más deseaba hacer en estos momentos.

Y todo se fue al diablo desde ese momento.

Y la verdad, a Peter no le importaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzó como una tierna idea de un Kid!Fic de Peter y Ororo y terminó en....esto.  
> Últimamente estuve leyendo mucho a José Saramago, así que traté de copiar su estilo de escribir diálogos de manera corrida, pero como pueden ver no me salió. Siento mucho si esto les causó algún inconveniente al leer en algún momento :'(   
> Espero mejorar mi estilo de redacción en los siguientes fics.  
> Siéntanse libres de dejarme su opinión al respecto :)


End file.
